Stupid Girls
by Cinna-Bun Stockingz
Summary: Just read and you'll love it maybe...idk c: its just an idea from listening to P!nk Stupid girls its just my idea of hina-chan as a tomboy who doesn't like to dress up or anything like that but comes face to face of problem that she forgets that her mother told her for a while. Should she stay the way she is or become a 'Stupid Girl' for the one she loves? Hope u likes :3


_Gaah...Don't be mad at me ewe im board and have nothing to do! it's 2:41 AM and...I wanna see how long would it take me to do this enjoy and yes this is a sasuhina =w=... Oh by the way i stopped at 3:13 AM :3!~_

* * *

_Hinata lived with her childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itatchi. Her family died in a plane crash which she was the only one surviving out of all her family members. The Uchihas' Who were good friends of the Hyuugas had let Hinata lived with them. But before her family died her mother always told her these words that she never forgot,"Nata-chan always and i mean __always__ be yourself no matter what! I would love you either way it goes!" her mother said giving her a pure gentle smile. Hinata never forgot those words and stuck with her as long as she can remember. Now Hinata is in her room getting ready for school..._

"Ugh! I hate wearing skirts...all those horny, perverted, teenage boys are gonna try to look up my skirt!" mumbled hinata angrily as she put her Konoah High uniform on which she wore with a bit of her taste to it. She was wearing the plaid konoah red and black skirt with its Uniform shirt with its sign on the front. She also wore her tie which was also red and black leaving only 1 button not buttoned. She wore her black belt with the skirt and put on her High-kneed converse. Hinata was your averaged tomboy, she liked all type of sports expect for the less physical ones, she liked to skateboard, and most importantly she hated HATED being a 'Stupid Girl' as she calls them. She just wasn't into all that make-up drooling over hot boys and all that little girly things. She grew up with the 2 most well-round famous hotties in Konoah. Of course Sasuke Uchiha who is her best friend in the whole wide world and his brother Itatchi. Hinata let out a sigh and headed down stairs.

_Hinata P.O.V~_

"Ohayo! Everyone!" i said as i got downstairs taking my seat between sasuke and itatchi. "Ohayo Nata-kun!" said both the boys giving me a smile. "Ohayo Hinata!" said sasuke's mom but i call them mom and dad since they are like family to me and was the only motherly figure i had in my life and was the only fatherly figure. "Ohayo Ma!" i said giving her a smile. "Here is your breakfast! Eat up fast or else you may end up late!" said mom as she put our plates down. "Mmmm...My favorite! Rice balls with omelets, egg rolls, and sushi!" i said as i ate happily. After about 10 good minutes we were finish with our breakfast and grabbed our lunch. "Byee! See you guys later!" we all said waving goodbye to our parents.

"Nata-kun you're gonna try out for anything this year?" asked itatchi who was on the left of me. It was only me and suke-chan 2nd yr in Konoah High while Itatchi was in his 3rd yr. "Hmmm... I'm not so sure i mat just try out for basketball and maybe soccer..." i said thinking bout my options. "Sounds like you...what bout you sasuke?" asked itatchi as he looked over at him. "Hmmm maybe track and soccer..." said sasuke thinking bout it. "Oh okey sounds good enough..." we both said thinking bout it. We were walking in peace until a flash of blonde came passing by. "What was that?" we all said in union. "HEY HINATA SASUKE AND ITATCHI HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" yelled a familiar voice. "It must be naruto..." i said with a long sigh. "He never fails to get in trouble by her..." said sasuke who is also sighing with me. "Welp we should go help him..." said itatchi as he started to walk towards naruto. Me and sasuke took one last sigh and followed him. "NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE RIGHT KNOW YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" yelled a furious sakura. I sighed once again not at all surprise on how loud they are this morning. "HINATA!SASUKE!ITATCHI!PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled a crying naruto who came running towards us with sakura hot on his trail. "OH! Sasuke-kun! Itatchi-kun!" said sakura as she stopped mid-track and changed her attitude quickly like a bi-polar person. Sakura was a beautiful girl i had to admit, but she was classified as a 'Stupid Girl' in my books if you asked me. She had Bubblegum hair that was know to her shoulders, and big beautiful emerald eyes, but she ruins her compilation with too much make-up and the over use of lip-gloss. "Hn..." said the uchihas not paying any mind to her. "Oh Hinata...I didn't see you their my bad..." said sakura slightly laughing. I just sighed as it became once more a habit of me doing it every time something happens. "Well we should get to school no?" said itatchi as he started to walk. We all nodded and started to walk, i was still in the middle between suke-chan and itchi-chan while sakura was on the other side of sasuke.

_At the school..._

As soon as we got to the school. Girls came crowding us. I sighed which seemed like the 20th time of done today. "You guys want me to help?" i said looking at sasuke and itatchi. "Please Nata-kun!" said the boys in union. I grinned evilly remembering what i loved to do best. Helping these guys out of fangirls! "OKAY LISTEN UP RIGHT THE FUCK KNOW! IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM US I PROMISE I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU STUPID FANGIRLS NEVER _EVER_ SEE THEM AGAIN!" i yelled cracking my knuckles. Every girl around us gasped and ran off. "Hehe...I love my job!" i said putting my arms around my two best friends. "And were happy to be you're friend or else we would've died alooong time ago..." said the uchihas as we walked into school.

When we walked in we got our schedules we saw a busty blonde with big boobs she seemed in her late 20s if you asked me. "Sasuke Uchiha, Itatchi Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga?" said our principal looking up at us. "Hai." we said in union nodding our heads. "Here your schedules know off you go! Oh and you may call me Tsunade." she said as she shooed us out of her office getting back to her paper work. We walked out of the office and me and sasuke looked at our schedules to see what do we have together. "Okeeey so just bout almost every class! Expect for 7th period which kinda sucks but that's cool i guess..." i said as we have almost all classes together. My 7th period was Algebra II while his was Calculus I. Which i gotta say **I HATE CALCULUS!** It's too damn hard and as shika-kun would say it...Calculus is troublesome... Which i agree fully! It is troublesome...i said as i was rumbling on and on bout calculus and how hard but my two-adoptive brothers was trying to figure out why i have that '_look_' on my face. It was creepy,scary,and when i give you that _look_ you get chills all threw your body. "Aniki... What's wrong with nata-kun?" said sasuke shaking terribly. "I-I-I don't know...I think it's calculus you know how much she hates it..." said itatchi who got the case of stuttering. If my look caused the uchihas to stutter and shake and fear then it _must be THAT deadly_. I snapped out of it once i noticed that they both were trembling in fear...but it soon went away once they saw my eyes turn back to normal. "Whats wrong with you guys?" i said as i looked at them curiously. "Nothing you just had that _look_ on your face." said itatchi shaking his head no. "Oh okay well lets head to class!" i said as the bell rang right on time. We all started walking as soon as it rang.


End file.
